


Domino Effect II

by oswin_scott



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin_scott/pseuds/oswin_scott
Summary: As if things couldn’t get any worse...
Kudos: 1





	Domino Effect II

Sarah Jane’s eyes opened. The flames from above crackled in the murky air. It was all she could see. Sarah Jane couldn’t move. Rain began to pelt down.   
‘...here?’  
Someone was approaching. A ma- Gita and Haresh.   
‘Oh, Rani! Rani can you hear me?’  
Sarah Jane wheezed, opening her mouth to speak.   
‘It’ll be all right, my darling. You’ll be safe now, don’t...’  
They were...where were they going?   
‘Come back. Come back.’  
But they were gone.   
Sarah Jane-  
‘Such a beautiful nightmare.’  
Who was...oh, no.   
A figure in black, his face painted white, smiled down at the woman lying in the pounding rain.   
‘Almost as much as your son’s.’


End file.
